Open Arms
by Chiello
Summary: Cerita seorang Sehan setelah beranjak dewasa. Sehun yang dibelenggu penyesalan. Bagaimana cerita selanjutnya? Akankah kehidupan Sehan akan berubah? Mungkinkah ia akan kembali pada keluarganya?. IT'S SEQUEL OF UNSEEN !


Title: Open Arms (Sequel of Unseen)

Author: Chiello

Casts: EXO Oh Sehun and EXO Lu Han with Oh Luna and Oh Sehan as their children

Other Casts: BTOB Yook Sungjae as Sehan's friend, EXO Kim Jongdae (slight)

Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort, Marriage Life maybe

Rate: T

Disclaimer: Ini adalah Sekuel dari FF saya sebelumnya yang berjudul Unseen. Untuk membacanya, disarankan untuk membaca terlebih dahulu Unseen supaya lebih paham. Cerita murni alias original alias asli punya saya. Oh Luna dan Oh Sehan hanya tokoh karangan buatan saya. Yang lain belongs to God, their family and their management.

Warning: Butiran TYPO, weird story, dan DILARANG KERAS MEMPLAGIASI !

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun menatap nanar bingkai foto di meja kantornya. Ibu jari kanannya mengusap sosok yang ada di dalam foto itu. Itu foto Sehan, yang ia ambil diam-diam dari album foto keluarga yang disimpan Luhan di kamar mereka.

Sehun tersenyum tipis melihat gaya Sehan yang tersenyum riang di pangkuan Luhan kala ia masih berusia satu tahun. Ia tak pernah berfoto dengan Sehan, yang ada terlalu banyak foto selca bersama Luna maupun Luhan di folder galeri di ponselnya.

12 tahun ia merasa hidup dengan dibayangi rasa bersalah yang teramat dengan hilangnya Sehan secara tiba-tiba. Sejak Luna bisa melihat kembali, ia terlampau bahagia hingga tak sadar jika ada sosok lain tak berada di rumah selama berhari-hari.

Ia semakin merasa bersalah kala melihat Luhan yang begitu stress sejak hilangnya Sehan. Mungkin inilah titik terberat di dalam hidupnya. Anaknya hilang dan istrinya hampir gila karenanya.

**.**

**.**

**Tok tok tok!**

**.**

**.**

Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya ketika pintu ruangannya diketuk seseorang. Matanya kemudian berhadapan dengan sosok pria berjas hitam di depan pintu -setelah Sehun mempersilahkan masuk-. Lelaki itu kemudian berjalan tegap ke arahnya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Kami sudah menyelidikinya, sajangnim. Ia bernama Park Chanyeol. Dokter yang menangani operasi mata anak Anda 12 tahun silam,"

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Lalu?"

"Saya rasa kita bisa menyelidikinya, sajangnim. Menurut penyelidikan anak buah saya, satu minggu sebelum operasi anak Anda, ia didatangi oleh seorang anak kecil. Mungkin ini masih belum pasti, namun sepertinya ini hal menarik,"

"Apa maksudmu anak kecil? Kau tak akan mengatakan jika ia adalah Sehan, bukan?"

"Maaf sajangnim, identitas anak tersebut belum dapat kami ketahui,"

"Segera kalian selidiki dokter itu. Kalau perlu bawa ia ke hadapanku secepatnya," titah Sehun.

"Baik sajangnim!"

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan pencarian anakku?"

"Kami belum berhasil menemukannya, sajangnim. Jeosonghamnida tetapi 12 tahun cukup sulit karena wajah anak Anda pasti sudah berubah,"

"Ya, sebenarnya aku menyadari itu. Baiklah, kau boleh pergi.. Kerja bagus, Kim Jongdae,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kriett!**

Perempuan cantik itu menatap sedih sosok "ibu" nya. Luhan mengulangi hal yang sama, tak pernah berubah sejak 12 tahun lalu. Luna hanya bisa menghela nafas. Tak dapat dipungkiri, ia juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang dirasakan ibunya. Merasa kehilangan, merasa kosong, berbeda, dan yang dapat dilakukan hanyalah terus berharap, tak tahu sampai kapan akan jadi nyata.

"Eomma.."

"..."

"Eomma, kita masuk ne? Diluar dingin sekali. Nanti Eomma bisa sakit jika terlalu lama di sini," Luna memegang kedua bahu Luhan yang masih menatap jalanan yang memutih karena perlahan tertutup oleh salju.

"Kapan dia akan kembali? Kapan dia akan pulang? Eomma merindukannya, sedang apa dia disana? Apakah ada yang memeluknya, memberi rasa hangat di saat salju turun? Apakah ada yang menyanyikannya _**lullaby**_ jika ia sulit tidur?" ujar Luhan tanpa mempedulikan Luna yang menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Eomma, Luna mohon, eomma percaya jika Sehan pasti baik-baik saja. Eomma percaya ne?"

"Aku tak pernah percaya jika ia hanya sendiri disana. Aku tak pernah percaya jika aku tak ada didekatnya. Sehanku, tak pernah mau lepas dariku. Sehanku, akan selalu menangis jika tak ada aku. Sehanku ... hiks ... sehannie … hiks ... kau dimana sayang … hiks?"

"Eomma … hiks … jangan begini, Luna mohon. Hiks ... Appa sedang berusaha mencari Sehan hiks … Eomma, sabar ne? Luna yakin Sehan pasti akan kembali pada kita ... hiks.." Luna ikut terisak melihat Luhan yang menangis tiba-tiba karena lagi-lagi memikirkan Sehan.

Luhan menenangkan anak pertamanya itu. Mengelus rambut panjang sepinggang milik Luna. Luhan tersenyum menatap anaknya, meneliti dengan rinci setiap paras cantiknya.

"Uljima ne? Kita terus berdoa agar Sehannie baik-baik saja. Cha! Bukankah penerbanganmu sebentar lagi? Kajja, Appamu sebentar lagi datang. Luna siap-siap dulu ne?"

"Ne, Eomma," ucap Luna seraya menyeka air matanya dan membalas senyuman Luhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun memeluk anak perempuannya. Setelah konser tunggalnya dua hari lalu, Luna sudah harus terbang kembali untuk pemotretan selama dua minggu di Inggris.

"Baik-baik disana ne? Jaga kesehatan dan jangan lupa untuk sering menghubungi Appa atau Eomma," ucap Sehun seraya mengelus surai hitam Luna dan memberikan kecupan sayang di kening.

"Tentu Appa.. Appa dan Eomma juga begitu ne? Luna pamit dulu Appa, Eomma. Anyeong..!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak ada pembicaraan atau suara musik maupun radio di dalam mobil mewah berwarna metalic itu. Sehun melirik Luhan yang hanya diam memandang pemandangan di sampingnya.

"Lu," sehun memanggil lirih. Hubungannya dengan Luhan sedikit tak baik sejak Sehan tak ada.

Tak ada balasan dari Luhan, dan Sehun hanya menghela nafas. Luhan yang berubah dingin terhadapnya semakin menambah rasa bersalah dalam hatinya.

"Jongdae belum berhasil menemukan Sehan. Mianhae … Wajahnya pasti berubah dan itu alasan kami belum berhasil-,"

"Bukan kami, tapi mereka,"

"Lu, tap-,"

"Mereka yang mencarinya, kau tidak. Mereka yang berusaha, kau hanya menyuruh,"

Sehun memberhentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan. Ia merasa sakit didiamkan istrinya selama bertahun-tahun. Sudah cukup dan ia ingin mengakhiri suasana buruk ini.

Ia balikkan tubuhnya menghadap Luhan.

"Lu, mianhae. Ku mohon jangan seperti ini terus, sayang," Sehun meraih bahu Luhan, bermaksud untuk membaliknya agar berhadapan dengannya, namun disentak oleh Luhan.

"Hannie ... "

Jika Luhan tak bisa dengan cara halus, maka tak ada cara lain lagi yang bisa Sehun lakukan. Ia pegang kedua bahu Luhan dan ia tarik dengan kasar.

"Sampai kapan kau akan mendiamkan aku seperti ini, Luhan? Tanya sehun sedikit meninggikan nada bicaranya.

"Apa pedulimu Tuan Oh?" Balas Luhan dingin, membuang pandangannya dari Sehun.

Sehun menangkup wajah Luhan. Menatap mata rusa milik istrinya. Meresapi binar yang perlahan telah memudar semenjak Sehan pergi.

"Lihat aku Luhannie," Luhan menoleh saat Sehun memanggilnya dengan lembut.

"Dengarkan aku. Aku sungguh-sungguh meminta maaf atas apa yang pernah terjadi. Aku mengaku bersalah, Lu. Aku akui aku keterlaluan dan menyesali semua yang telah aku lakukan pada Sehan. Aku tak menyayangi ia sepenuh hati, tak bersikap adil dan ... " Sehun tercekat. Perlahan butiran bening jatuh membasahi kemejanya.

Luhan memandang kedua mata Sehun yang memerah dan berkaca-kaca. Perlahan ia dekatkan tangannya. Menyentuh pipi Sehun dan mengusap air mata milik suaminya.

"A-aku ... Kalau saja aku tak seperti itu, pasti tak akan seperti ini. Mianhae .. Hiks .. Jeongmal ..."

Luhan sejujurnya begitu merindukan Sehun. Betapa ia ingin memeluk dan menenggelamkan segala beban di dada Sehun. Namun hal itu ia urungkan saat lagi-lagi terbayang apa yang menjadi sebab ia bersikap tak lagi respek pada suaminya.

Ia angkat wajah Sehun yang bersimbah air mata. Luhan memejamkan mata, sejenak setelahnya ia ambil nafas dan kembali menatap mata Sehun yang mulai memerah. Luhan tahu diam-diam Sehun menangisi Sehan di ruang kerjanya, menggumamkan kata maaf yang selalu ia dengar setiap malam.

"Cukup, Sehun-ah. Jangan menyesalinya lagi. Jangan menyiksa dirimu lagi. Berhenti. Ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membalas semuanya, Sehun-ah,"

"Ani Lu. Ani. Penyesalan ini selalu menghantui dan tidak bisa berhenti. Aku selalu terbayang-bayang bagaimana aku memperlakukan Sehan dulu,"

"Ssssttt … sudah, sayang. Kau tahu? Aku pikir akulah yang paling terpuruk dengan hilangnya Sehan. Tapi, mendengarmu yang setiap malam menangis hingga disela-sela tidurmu, aku tahu aku salah,"

"Maafkan aku yang mengabaikanmu. Karena nyatanya kaulah yang paling terpuruk disini. Sangat terpuruk dengan penyesalan yang membelenggumu,"

Luhan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia belai kepala Sehun yang bersandar di ceruk lehernya. Di satu sisi ia masih kecewa dengan Sehun. Namun disisi lain, ia tak kuat melihat Sehun yang terus menerus dibayang-bayangi penyesalannya.

"Uljima, sayang. Aku memaafkanmu,"

Sontak Sehun melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap Luhan dalam. Sesaat kemudian, ia lengkungkan bibirnya dengan lengkungan bawah.

"Jeongmalyo?" tanya Sehun memastikan. Dan Luhan membalasnya dengan anggukan dan senyum di bibirnya.

Sehun mengambil tangan Luhan. Menangkupkan sendiri telapak tangan istrinya ke pipinya. Ia usap tangan itu dan ia kecup lama. Mentransfer seluruh cinta dan rindu yang lama bersarang di hatinya.

"Gomawo, Luhannie," ucap Sehun sebelum menautkan bibirnya ke bibir merah mungil milik Luhan. Menyesap rasa manis yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan. Oh, Sehun benar-benar merindukan istrinya ini.

"Saranghae. Neomu neomu saranghae, Baby Lu. Nae anae," lirih Sehun, seraya memberikan kecupan di pipi dan kening Luhan.

"Nado, Sehun-ah,"

Luhan mengenggam tangan Sehun. Tubuhnya gemetar dan detak jantungnya tak karuan. Rasanya seperti dahulu bagaimana ia jatuh cinta pada suaminya itu.

Sehun selalu berpikir. Andai ia menyayangi Sehan sepenuh hati, andai ia bersikap adil, andai ia memperhatikan Sehan seperti memperhatikan Luna. Mungkin saat ini keluarganya masih baik baik saja. Dan andai Sehun tak meracau dengan teganya berharap Sehan yang mengalami kecelakaan dulu, mungkin Sehan masih berada di tengah-tengah mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara dentingan piano mengalun indah di rumah kecil di sudut kota Seoul. Melodi-melodi yang dilantunkan begitu merdu, bahkan yang melihatnya mungkin akan terhipnotis. Bukan karena nada-nada indahnya, namun siapa yang menciptakan keindahan itu.

Sehan kembali menggoreskan not-not balok di buku berwarna biru miliknya. Tak lupa ia menyalakan _**recorder**_ untuk merekam dentingan yang bersumber dari goresannya. Sehan sungguh bersyukur karena Tuhan memberikannya bakat luar biasa dibalik kekurangannya. Dan ia sungguh berterimakasih pada almarhumah Kim ahjumma yang mengasah kemampuannya hingga ia membuat lagu-lagu ciptaannya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**Ting Ting Ting**

**.**

**.**

Sehan tersenyum setelah menggoreskan baris terakhir lagu ciptaannya. Setelahnya ia ambil _**recorder**_ tersebut dan menekan tombol _**play**_ untuk mendengarkan kembali karya terbarunya.

"Hmm … Lumayan," ujar Sehan gembira.

Ia beranjak dari kursi piano. Dengan menggunakan tongkatnya, ia berjalan pelan-pelan ke kamar. Tangannya berhenti saat ia berhasil meraba sebuah kotak yang ia beli tiga hari lalu. Ia ambil sebuah kertas kado bergaris biru bercampur putih. Dengan menggunakan insting dan feeling, ia bungkus kotak yang berisi kaset recordernya dengan hati-hati dan rapi.

Sehan meraba bungkusan itu setelah dirasa sudah selesai. Ia raba seluruh bagiannya. Mencari sisi-sisi yang barangkali masih perlu ditambal menggunakan perekat.

"Sempurna. Ku harap ia menyukainya," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Anyeong, Sehan-ah, kau mau kemana?" tanya seseorang begitu Sehan keluar dari pekarangan rumah kecilnya.

"Ah, Sungjae-ya. Seperti biasa. Tanpa kuberitahu kau pun pasti sudah bisa menebak," balas Sehan setelah ia mengenali suara yang memanggilnya. Sahabatnya, Yook Sungjae.

"Kau mau ke kantor pos lagi?"

"Ne,"

Sungjae melirik sebuah bungkusan yang disertai pita putih. Ia paham apa isi bungkusan itu dan akan diberikan pada siapa.

"Kau mengiriminya lagi?"

"Tentu saja. Ini sudah minggu kedua, itu artinya memang waktunya aku mengirimkan ini,"

"Untuk orang yang sama?"

Sehan tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaan yang pernah diajukan Sungjae beberapa bulan lalu.

"Ne," balas Sehan seraya mengeratkan pelukannya pada bungkusan itu.

"Baiklah. Kajja! Aku akan menemanimu ke kantor pos,"

"Apa tidak merepotkanmu, Sungjae-ya?"

"Aniya. Lagipula ini juga bukan yang pertama kalinya aku menemanimu. Benar kan?"

"N-ne. Sungjae-ya, gomawo,"

Sungjae hanya tersenyum pada Sehan. Tangannya ia rangkulkan ke atas bahu Sehan. Sungjae tidak merasa malu memiliki sahabat seperti Sehan meski anak sebayanya itu tidak bisa melihat. Bagi Sungjae, Sehan adalah seorang yang tulus. Ikhlas menjalani keadaannya tanpa mengeluh dan menyalahkan penyebab ia menjadi buta. Ya, Sungjae tahu siapa Sehan dan penyebab Sehan tidak bisa melihat. Ia sungguh salut pada Sehan. Sahabat yang paling disayanginya sejak pertemuan mereka 10 tahun lalu.

"Kajja,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan menatap ragu sebuah bungkusan seperti kado yang ia terima baru saja dari pengantar pos. Cukup terkagum sebenarnya melihat bungkusan yang dibalut kertas dengan warna kesukaannya disertai pita putih yang menambah kesan cantik.

"Kau mendapatkan kado lagi, Lu?"

Suara Sehun secara tiba-tiba menyapa pendengarannya. Luhan menoleh pada Sehun, dan kemudian berjalan ke arah suaminya yang tengah duduk di sofa.

"Apa kado tersebut dari pengirim yang sama?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Entahlah, Hun. Kurasa iya. Karena pengirimnya tak mencantumkan namanya disini," jelas Luhan. Ia lalu ikut duduk di samping suami tampannya.

Luhan membuka dengan hati-hati kado tersebut. Entah mengapa ia tak mau kertas yang membungkusnya menjadi sobek tidak beraturan. Seperti ada yang berarti dari kado tersebut.

"Sebuah kaset?" ini suara Sehun. Terbelalak saat bungkusan tersebut sudah memperlihatkan isinya.

"Dan sebuah surat," tambah Luhan sambil memegang secarik kertas berwarna biru muda.

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya saat tak mendapati reaksi Sehun. Ia lirik suami tampannya itu yang tampak seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Sehun-ah," panggil Luhan. Beruntung yang dipanggil tersadar dan menengok ke arahnya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Hun?" selidik Luhan.

"Lu, tidak kah kau penasaran dengan siapa pengirim kado itu? Jika aku tidak salah, kado yang kau terima akhir-akhir ini selalu dibungkus dengan warna kertas kado yang sama. Pengirimnya juga tidak mencantumkan identitasnya. Dan yang terpenting adalah ia mengirimkan isi kado yang sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya," Sehun membuka mulutnya. Menguraikan kata-kata yang sempat bersarang di pikirannya.

"Kau tahu, Lu? Ku perhatikan kau selalu mendapat kado di minggu kedua setiap bulannya,"

Luhan hanya diam membeku. Tak menanggapi kata-kata bagai detektif dari mulut Sehun. Dalam hati sebenarnya ia membenarkan omongan Sehun. Tapi Luhan tidak terlalu sadar dan tidak sampai sedetail seperti suaminya.

"Kau mau aku menyelidikinya?" tanya Sehun.

Sehun menangkup sebelah pipi Luhan. Seolah ingin meyakinkan Luhan jika ia tak salah andai mengambil langkah ini. Sementara yang ditatap hanya diam.

"Hannie," panggil Sehun kembali.

"Kurasa … tidak perlu, Sehun-ah. Aku … aku tak tahu mengapa aku begitu yakin jika pengirim kado ini bukanlah orang yang memiliki niat jahat," ujar Luhan memutuskan.

"Kau yakin?"

Bukan Sehun tidak percaya dengan perkataan Luhan. Namun setidaknya perlu antisipasi juga bukan? Mungkin memang tidak memiliki niat jahat, namun siapa yang tahu? Sehun, apalagi Luhan bahkan tidak yakin jika kado tersebut merupakan pemberian dari salah satu keluarga besar mereka.

Luhan tidak langsung menjawab. Ia malah memilih beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan ke arah televisi di depannya. Digenggamnya kaset pemberian si pengirim misterius itu. Lantas ia masukan ke dalam radio yang terletak di samping televisi. Menekan tombol _**play**_ sebelum kembali duduk di samping Sehun.

"Aku yakin, Hun. Percaya padaku," kali ini Luhan yang meyakinkan Sehun.

Mendengar keputusan final Luhan, maka Sehun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Kali ini ia akan menuruti Luhan. Meski di hatinya masih terbersit rasa penasaran.

"Lagipula aku menyukai lagu-lagu yang ia kirimkan. Membuat hatiku menjadi hangat," ucap Luhan lembut.

Sehun menghela nafas, dan ia sandarkan badannya ke sofa. Memeluk pinggang istri cantiknya, seraya menyandarkan kepala Luhan ke bahu tegapnya. Sehun memejamkan matanya, mengikuti yang Luhan lakukan. Ditemani alunan musik yang keluar dari kaset yang dinyalakan di radio.

_**Sarang I ra geudi malhaji anhado**__**  
><strong>_

_**Ma eum euh ro naneun al suga itjyo**__**  
><strong>_

_**Geudaeman itdamyeon**__**  
><strong>_

_**Geudaeman itdamyeon**__**  
><strong>_

_**Amugeotdo nan pilyo eobneundeh**__**  
><strong>_

_**You're my everything to me**__**  
><strong>_

_**You're my everything to me**__**  
><strong>_

_**Haneul ui byeolcheoreom hwanhageh bichwojuri**__**  
><strong>_

_**Geudaeneun naman ui sarang**__**  
><strong>_

_**Yeonywonhan namanui sarang**__**  
><strong>_

_**Uri saranghaeyo**__**  
><strong>_

_**Geudae hanamyeon nan chungbunhaeyo**_

**(Song: Girls' Generation Taeyeon – Like A Star)**

Sehun meresapi setiap bait demi bait yang menguar. Tak dapat ia pungkiri, ia juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan yang dirasakan oleh Luhan. Setiap lagu-lagu yang dikirimkan memberi kehangatan tersendiri dalam hatinya.

"Dan entah mengapa membuatku juga teringat pada Sehan" batin Sehun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehan mulai mempersiapkan peralatannya untuk menyemir saat jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Semua peralatan sudah dimasukan ke dalam kotak kayu dan lantas Sehan mulai beranjak keluar rumah. Tak lupa dengan tongkat penuntunnya.

"Berkatilah Sehan hari ini, Tuhan. Fighting!" ucap Sehan menyemangati dirinya untuk memulai aktivitas seperti biasanya hari ini.

Baru beberapa langkah ia meninggalkan rumah, bahunya terhenti seketika saat dirasakannya ada sebuah lengan yang menahan bahunya.

"Kau akan pergi ke stasiun, Sehan-ah?" tanya seseorang itu.

"Ne Sungjae-ah. Kau akan berangkat kuliah?" Sehan tersenyum ketika ia tahu siapa yang menahannya pergi.

"Ne, eung … apakah kau tak keberatan jika kuantar ke stasiun?" tawar Sungjae yang membuat Sehan sontak memasang wajah terkejut.

Ini kali pertama Sungjae menawari dirinya untuk mengantar Sehan. Memang sejak Sehan diasuh oleh keluarga Kim dan mengenal Sungjae yang merupakan tetangga mereka, Sungjae selalu menemaninya bekerja di stasiun saat mereka kecil dulu. Namun mulai beranjak dewasa hal tersebut sudah jarang mereka lakukan. Sungjae sibuk dengan sekolahnya dan Sehan yang sibuk mencari nafkah dengan bekerja sebagai penyemir sepatu di stasiun.

Sehan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Bimbang apakah ia harus menerima tawaran Sungjae atau menolaknya. Ia ingin sekali menerimanya. Lagipula jarak stasiun cukup jauh dari tempat tinggal mereka. Namun ia tak mau membuat Sungjae malu kalau-kalau ditengah jalan mereka bertemu dengan teman-teman kuliah Sungjae.

"Sehan-ah, otte? Kau mau kan? Lagipula arah kita sama. Bagaimana?" Sungjae kembali mengulang tawarannya. Di dalam hatinya ia berharap Sehan menerima tawarannya.

"Aku … mianhae Sungjae-ah, bukannya aku tidak mau tapi aku hanya tak mau merepotkanmu. Aku …."

"Kau tak merepotkanku, Sehan-ah. Sama sekali tidak," Sungjae menyela ucapan Sehan. Menatap dalam wajah pria yang memiliki umur sama dengannya.

"Aku … hanya tak mau membuatmu malu. Kemungkinan besar kau akan bertemu dengan teman-temanmu di jalan nanti. Aku tidak mau teman-temanmu mengejekmu bahkan sampai menjauhimu karena berteman dengan orang yang cacat sepertiku,"

"Aku tidak peduli Sehan-ah! Aku tidak peduli mereka akan menjauhiku, membenciku atau apapun itu. Aku tidak peduli! Kau … kau lebih berarti dibandingkan mereka, Sehan-ah,"

"Mianhae. Mungkin … mungkin lain waktu. Aku akan memikirkannya kembali,"

"Ta-tapi …"

"Waktu sudah semakin siang, Sungjae-ah. Sebaiknya kita segera melakukan pekerjaan masing-masing. Aku ... permisi dulu," Sehan tak mau berlama-lama berhadapan dengan Sungjae. Tak ingin ia mengecewakan Sungjae lebih jauh.

"Eoh … Geurae … Kau … berhati-hatilah dijalan, Sehan-ah. Hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu,"

"Ne … Arraseo," Sehan tersenyum pada Sungjae.

Perlahan tubuh Sehan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Sungjae yang masih terdiam di tempatnya. Memandangi punggung Sehan yang semakin mengecil. Sebersit senyum kecil nan lirih ia lengkungkan seiring dengan Sehan yang semakin menjauh darinya.

"Kapan kau akan mengerti perasaanku, Sehan-ah?. Bisakah kita lebih dari sekedar sahabat? Bisakah … kau membalas perasaanku?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehan langsung menempatkan dirinya di tempat biasa, sebelum pintu masuk stasiun. Dengan cekatan ia tata peralatannya dengan rapi. Lalu ia mulai menarik perhatian stasiun yang di dominasi oleh para pekerja. Berteriak agar ada yang mendekat dan menggunakan jasanya.

"Semir … semir …. Semir sepatu agar sepatu Anda terlihat bersih …"

"Semir sepatu …. Semir sepatu … Semir sepatu, Tuan? Nyonya?"

Sehan terus berteriak nyaring. Tak peduli suaranya akan habis. Tak peduli bajunya bagian atasnya yang mulai basah oleh keringat akibat terpaan sinar matahari dan pengapnya stasiun karena berjejal banyak orang.

"Semir sepatunya, anak muda,"

Setelah hampir 15 menit Sehan menawarkan jasanya, seorang pria berkulit putih datang menghampirinya. Sehan tersenyum, ketika ada seorang yang ingin menggunakan jasanya.

"Ah, baik, Tuan. Dan maaf, saya akan melepaskan sepatu Anda agar bagian dalam sepatu dapat dibersihkan juga supaya tidak bau," dengan sopan Sehan meminta izin pada pria berkulit putih tersebut.

Sehan menepuk sedikit kursi disampingnya. Kemudian ia mempersilahkan pria berkulit putih itu untuk duduk di kursi kayu berukuran sedang. Menunggu hingga ia selesai menyemir sepatu si pria.

Sehan mulai menyemir sepatu si pria dengan hati-hati. Dengan meraba tekstur kulit sepatunya, ia bisa menebak jika harga sepatu tersebut pasti sangatlah mahal. Selagi ia menyemir, ia sela untuk menyalakan recorder miliknya agar pelanggan nya itu tidak mati kebosanan menunggu terlalu lama.

"Darimana lagu ini berasal?" gumam si pria pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh Sehan yang duduk disampingnya.

"Eung .. itu berasal dari recorder milik saya, Tuan," ucap Sehan sopan.

"Recorder? Kau merekamnya?" si pria mulai tertarik dengan bahasan lagu di recorder milik Sehan.

"Ah … N-ne," jawab Sehan terbata.

Si pria melipat koran yang dia baca. Ia amati Sehan yang tengah menyibukkan diri menyemir sepatunya. Wajah Sehan seperti mengingatkan dia pada seseorang. Begitu pula dengan lagu yang mengalun indah dari recorder Sehan.

"Aku seperti pernah mendengar lagu ini sebelumnya. Apa kau tahu siapa yang menyanyikannya?"

"Ah, maaf Tuan. Tapi itu suara saya. Eung … saya membuatnya," jawab Sehan. Sebisa mungkin ia menyusun kalimatnya agar tidak terdengar seperti terlalu peraya diri dan … pamer ?

"Kau yang membuat lagu ini? Benarkah?"

"N-ne, Tuan,"

"Ah, kalau aku boleh tahu, siapa namamu?"

Sehan terkesiap. Baru kali ini ada seorang pelanggan yang menanyakan namanya. Sehan gelisah, haruskah ia memberi tahu namanya pada si pria itu? Bahkan ia baru kali ini melihat si pria itu menggunakan jasanya.

"M-maaf Tuan. T-tapi saya …"

"Jangan takut. Aku bukanlah orang jahat. Aku hanya penasaran denganmu. Aku hanya merasa familiar dengan lagu dan juga … wajahmu,"

Sehan menegang. Si pria itu merasa familiar dengan wajahnya? Bukankah itu artinya si pria itu pernah atau mempunyai seseorang yang memiliki wajah yang mungkin mirip dengannya?

Jantung Sehan berdegup kencang. Tangannya mulai bergetar. Ia mulai menduga-duga kemungkinan yang ada. Mungkinkah?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Perkenalkan, Aku …."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue or End ?**

**.**

**.**

Halo saya kembali, bukannya update FF karena mau hiatus malah ngeluarin FF baru. Well, doakan saya semoga bisa update sebelum saya hiatus.

Oke, ini adalah sequel dari Unseen. Hayoo siapa yang pada minta sekuel? How how? Kurang greget kah? Kurang nge-feel? Penasaran si pria itu siapa yaa? Ada yang bisa nebak?

Well, makasih banyak buat yang sudah menyempatkan baca dan review Unseen. Semoga nular juga di sekuelnya kekekee… Mohon kritik, saran atau sebagainya. Terimakasih and see you in next chapter ^^


End file.
